


Rainboots & Umbrellas

by AimiJ0618



Series: October challenge? [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiJ0618/pseuds/AimiJ0618
Summary: It's a cold, rainy day for the TCC group, and nothing is going right. Javi looking out for Yuzu's health, Yuzu being...well...Yuzu.





	Rainboots & Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again...sorry for the long wait. I did not intend for this to take this long but life, work and then writers block didn't help. It's really been a struggle to get back into writing lol Enjoy this little piece before the chaos of Skate Canada begins!

It turned into a rainy day pretty much from the start of practice to the end outside the Cricket Club. Rain coming down and wind making it hit the bank of windows near the end of the rink in heavy gusts. It seemed to have an effect on everyone, and not in a good way. From sluggish step sequences and spins, lack of focus and hard falls from jumps, Brian and Tracy decided it was best to quit a little early for the day before someone got hurt.

Yuzu quickly changed into street clothes, opting to just shower at Javi’s since they were planning to hang out for the night and his shower had better water pressure. As he was walking back through the rink, he saw Javi in the café ordering more coffee and talking to the barista and decided wait outside. It was colder now, the benches too wet to sit on so Yuzu found himself pacing on the wet pavement splashing through the puddles like he used to when he was little. He didn’t know how long he had been waiting but it started sprinkling again with big drops when Javi came out to meet him with an umbrella.

_“You’re going to get sick if you keep that up you know, and I know you don’t want that happening now with a competition coming up, you’re going to regret it,” _Javi says guarding Yuzu with the umbrella from the light rain falling.

Yuzu smirks at him and splashes Javi, kicking up water from the puddle he was standing in. _“That’s why you bought me the rainboots, isn’t it?” _

_“I got them for you to wear so you wouldn’t ruin your sneakers in the rain and your feet get cold or wet not splash around like your five,” _Javi replies with a chuckle. _“Anyway, I came out to bring you the umbrella and tell you to go ahead and go to the apartment. I have to stay a little longer, Brian wants to go through assignments and schedules for the next couple weeks with the grand prix season starting and finalize them. It shouldn’t be too long but I know you’re anxious to shower and relax.” _

Yuzu nods in agreement and accepts the umbrella along with the kiss to his cheek Javi offers him. _“Text me when you home soon,” _Yuzu says with a smile.

Javi returns a megawatt smile while walking backwards towards the entrance, _“I will, and text me when you get to the apartment safely yourself!”_

Yuzu decides that even though it’s a little chilly and the rain is still light, he will walk to Javi’s apartment. The cool, fresh air will do his lungs good and the rain and cold doesn’t bother him anyway. He does take the shortcut way through the small park though because he is anxious to shower and settle for the evening like Javi said. The walk is quiet except for the slight wind that is again picking up around him. He walks a little faster, the drops of rain becoming bigger and falling more consistently.

By the time Yuzu reaches the apartment building it feels at least five degrees colder, the wind making his ears hurt, and the rain soaking through his hoodie and sweatpants chilling him down to the bone. He felt as if he had been laying on the ice after a failed jump for far too long. He ran up the stairs as fast as his numb body would allow him, cold, shaking fingers fighting with the spare key on his keychain to get into the apartment. Thank goodness Javi had switched over the furnace to heat instead of air conditioning that morning; he was welcomed with the warm air circulating through the small space.

Yuzu kicked off his wet rainboots by the door and practically peeling off his wet soaked clothing that was sticking to him while running to the bathroom. He turned the shower on to the highest setting, shivering outside the glass doors until he saw the steam rising to the ceiling. Reaching in he turned it down a little and climbed in, allowing the hot water cascade over his tense, quivering muscles, working to get him back up to normal body temperature. He stood there for who know how long just allowing his body to adjust and relax, sighing when he felt he could move without feeling like his bones would shatter from being cold.

He finished his shower, wrapping himself in a big, fluffy yellow towel and heading back into Javi’s bedroom and digging through his wardrobe and dresser drawers. In his haste to get into the shower, he failed to grab clean, warm clothing to take in with him. Now he was hurriedly trying to find something before a) Javi walked in on him wrapped in just a towel and b) the cold getting back to him after he just got warm. He finds a pair of one of his boxers he’s slowly started to keep there with some clothing but opts to steal a pair of Javi’s navy blue sweatpants and a white thermal long sleeve shirt.

As soon as he’s dressed, he dives onto Javi’s bed and burrows completely under the new plush white down comforter he brought from Japan. Effie soon finds Yuzu, tunneling under the blanket to get to him. They cuddle together for a while until they hear the apartment door being opened and hear Javi closing the door behind him. Effie takes off to greet her owner, demand first dibs on attention. Yuzu hasn’t come out from his warm cocoon even as he hears the one-sided Spanish conversation coming closer.

_“I hate to say I told you so, but I told you you were going to regret playing in the rain,” _Javi says talking to the white lump in the bed from the doorway.

Yuzu sits up and peeks out from under the blanket and sticks his tongue out at Javi before returning underneath the blanket.

Javi just chuckles and shakes his head, _“Food is also here by the way. I stopped at our favorite ramen place to pick up dinner. Figured with how today went and the weather, it would be perfect. I’ll be in the kitchen getting everything ready.”_

Javi walks out to the kitchen and talking to Effie again. Yuzu hears her meowing at Javi and hears him filling her food dish with her food. Yuzu groans and gets up but drags the blanket with him like a cape. He joins Javi just as he’s setting the table with their food. Javi looks up and laughs whole-heartedly at the image of Zuzu in front of him.

_“Going as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween? Or an oniguri?” _Javi says as they sit down together.

_“Noooo…I already have my costume in mind for Halloween party at club, and I not telling,” _Yuzu replies cheekily while eating.

The conversation flows from there. Talking about upcoming days and schedules. Javi tells Yuzu about what Brian discussed with them during the meeting. Brian and Tracy will travel with Jason and Jun to Skate America while Javi and Ghislain will stay back with the rest and no, that does not mean Yuzu has free reign to train quad axel and quints.

After dinner, Javi showers and then joins Yuzu in bed, as he is starting to watch Hocus Pocus again. They cuddle together enjoying the movie, Effie curled in a ball at their feet when Javi sneezes. A minute later he sneezes again. Effie looks back at him with a glare for disturbing her while Yuzu and him exchange a wide-eyed, apprehensive look.

_“Uh-oh...” _Yuzu says, as Javi reaches for another tissue to blow his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Advice? Comments? Feedback? All is welcome and appreciated! :D


End file.
